Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, cameras, etc., use storage devices, such as removable memory cards, to provide additional storage capacity for example for storing content such as photographs, music or video, generated by or to be used by the device. In such arrangements, the storage device acts as a “slave” to the “master” electronic device that is accessing and using the storage on the storage device.
While the use of storage devices, such as memory cards for providing supplemental storage for electronic devices is well established, the Applicants believe that there is further scope for exploiting the ability to use storage devices with electronic devices.